In recent years, carpooling is recommended, aimed at relieving traffic congestion. In addition, it is put into practice that a special lane is provided on a road, exclusively permitting a travel of a vehicle in which a specific number of passengers are riding. This type of lane is referred to as a carpool lane, HOV (High-Occupancy Vehicles) lane, or the like.
A conventional navigation device executes a predetermined route guidance, when a moving object is approaching an entry point or an exit point of the carpool lane (e.g., see Patent Document 1).